It is proposed to study estrogen metabolism in hepatic cirrhosis, in a attempt to establish abnormal estrogen metabolism as a factor in the fluid retention of this condition. Endogenous plasma estrogens will be studied in groups of cases with and without ascites and fluid retention, using radioimmunoassay. Samples of plasma will be obtained from peripheral vein and hepatic vein. Dynamic estrogen studies will also be carried out following the injection of 3H-estrone.